Pitch's Child
by Kyliegurl13
Summary: What if Pitch had a child? Would he or she be used or abused? But here is the catch: YOU choose the ending. YOU review the option for the ending you want. The option with the highest polls win! Enjoy XD. Stupid Summaries, they never say what you want to explain... READ CHAPTER 1 FOR MORE DEATILS! BTW, I KNOW PITCH HAS A CHILD ALREADY BUT THIS IS BASED ON LE MOVIE ONLY! NOT BOOKS!
1. Chapter 1

**PITCH'S CHILD**

**Chapter One**

**Hello everyone! This chapter will explain how this works. In chapter 2, the story begins and at the end of every TWO chapters, you will see two or three options stating option A, B or C. Please review how you may like the next Chapter to be.**

**EXAMPLE**

_Extract from 'Ice, Frost and Despair'_

**Elsa hacked away the ropes from Jack's wrists with the shard of ice. When she started cutting the ropes around his chest, she suddenly slipped on the frost under her feet and fell on Jack, their mouths pressing onto each other's.**

**OPTION A: They ignore the matter.**

**OPTION B: Jack and Elsa kiss again and have JELSA.**

**OPTION C: Elijah and Abigail barges in and get shocked.**

_**REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT! THE HIGHEST NUMBER OF VOTES GET THAT OPTION!**_

_ENJOY! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I hope all of you read Chapter 1 and understood my method for this story! Please review! This is my second work. My other is called 'Ice, Frost and Despair'. ENJOY!**

**(BY THE WAY, MY LAST STORY WAS RATED K+ but this is rated T!)**

Terra carefully tended to the nightmares faithfully, patting them, feeding them and grooming them. The nightmares were really ungrateful, nipping at her or snorting at her every mistake as she filled their troughs with substitute. Nightmares normally fed on fear but because of the guardians, there was none, leaving Pitch with no choice but to feed the nightmares with other stuff in the meantime.

Terra was Pitch's daughter. She was born from the shadows, made by Pitch unknowingly when he called back some nightmares. That was three years ago now, and Terra just turned thirteen, the unlucky number.

Well, she was unlucky anyways. Pitch wasn't a good parent. At first he basically neglected Terra but it soon turned to abuse. Anyone who set their eyes on Terra would feel sorry for her. She was covered with bruises and cuts. Scrapes littered her arms. Her body was thin and weak, malnourished and the dark circles around her eyes stood out due to her pale complexion.

The nightmares started to attack the trough, gulping down the disgusting _substitute _Pitch had given them. It consisted of items one would feel squeamish to read or hear, and Terra was the one who would carry the heavy buckets of the goop back and forth.

"TERROR!" Pitch's voice boomed through the castle, catching her attention immediately. She spun around and was about to run to her _parent's _need but a nightmare stuck out a hoof, causing her to trip and land painfully on the stony ground. Terra winced a bit as the nightmare snorted. She ignored it and continued her way into Pitch's dark castle, out of the stables.

Hurrying up the steps, Terra slipped and made a mental to mop the stairs later before Pitch found another reason to punish to her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in," Pitch's icy, clipped voice came through it.

Terra opened it and entered as silently as possible. She had learnt from pass experience that making too much noise irritated Pitch.

"You took about _three _minutes this time." Pitch hissed, not looking up from his scrolls and maps.

"Sorry…" Terra managed to say without stuttering or fidgeting.

"Terror, clean up my lab at 3.15pm. _No later! _And then go and make sure to watch after the nightmares, assist them if they need food or medication. Then re-shelve my study. And at _exactly _7.30, come back here." Pitch said, not glancing at Terra a single time during his whole list, "And _make _sure my castle is clean."

Terra twisted her fingers, wondering how it was possible to do _all _the tasks. Cleaning a _whole _castle _alone _was impossible. _Plus everything else _was ridiculous. The nightmares needed a lot of attention.

_I'll clean the castle first. _Terra thought. Then she realised Pitch would most likely want her to tend to the nightmares first. Terra peeked into the stables again and saw the nightmares scratching and moving around restlessly. They had stepped into the water buckets, spilling and dirtying the liquids. She sighed. _I hate those donkeys. _She gritted her teeth and slipped in, picking up the buckets and exiting. Not before a nightmare had snapped at her and tore her dress even more.

She carried them to the hose tap at the other end of the garden and filled them up. Then, she laboriously dragged them one by one to the stables again placing them in front of the nightmares.

Hours later, muscles aching and sore all over, Terra dragged herself to Pitch's study.

Jack was bored, he flew quickly over to Burgess to find Jamie so he could play with him. Imagine his surprise to see the house painted a different colour and, instead of Sophie and Jamie, there was an elderly couple there. A sign was tacked to the gate:

_The previous owners have moved to Arendelle. _

"Arendelle?" Jack was frowned in surprise, "Why would Jamie move there?" No matter, Jack called up the wind and it lifted him to Arendelle, a small city with a magnificent castle. Jack landed on the busy streets and navigated himself around the people. A lot of people walked through him but those who _could _see him ignored him until…

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" Jack heard a familiar voice.

He spun around and saw Jamie, much taller now and definitely older and more mature.

"Jamie! You grew taller!" Jack reached out to hug the boy but Jamie just stepped back, looking a bit mortified.

"JACK! Not in public!" Jamie hissed, surprising Jack.

"Is there anything wrong?" Jack asked, wondering what had happened.

"Yes! You tried to hug me _in public. _My friends would tease me if they saw me!" Jamie snarled and turned around, walking off, leaving Jack stumped and sad. He didn't understand that Jamie was growing up and was four years older than what he was years ago.

Jack, down hearted and dismayed, flew into the sky and headed towards the mountains near Arendelle.

A young woman was walking in the mountains.

"IS SHE CRAZY? SHE WILL FREEZE TO DEATH!" Jack yelled and flew down to the platinum blonde woman. Jack landed behind her. The woman jerked around in shock and shot out a blast of ice. Jack followed his instincts and dodged the icy bullets just in time.

"Who are you?" The woman and Jack asked at the same time.

"Ladies first." Jack smirked.

"Okay, I'm _Queen _Elsa of Arendelle. I am also known as the Snow Queen of Arendelle." Elsa said primly.

"Oh! Your Majesty," Jack made a mock-bow, "I am Jack Frost, Spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun. Wait… SNOW QUEEN?!"

Elsa nodded and formed a snowflake. Suddenly, a large creature started charging at them…

OPTION A) the creature is Marshmallow, coming to warn Elsa of danger

OPTION B) the creature is a nightmare sent by Pitch

OPTION C) the creature is actually an avalanche about to bury them in snow.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR VIEWING! Please review what you think is the best option and leave a REAL Review about my story! WHADDYA ALL THINK?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey 'yall! After the polling, option A and C won! I'm so sorry if your option didn't work but I will make it as interesting as possible! Because TWO options have equal votes, I will put them together!**

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen, they belong to Dreamworks and Disney._

**Oh! NEW FOLLOWERS! Thank you for viewing and reviewing! (AND PLEASE, **_**REVIEW **_**YOUR OPTION! I DON'T WANT MY INBOX SPAMMED AGAIN)**

"It's Marshmallow!" Elsa cried, squinting at the large shape hurtling down at them and shielding her eyes from the sun.

"So… Friend or Foe?" Jack asked, raising his staff.

"Friend! Friend! Don't hit him!" Elsa started running towards the large creature.

Marshmallow looked frantic and wild. The moment Elsa neared him, he started to try and speak: _growl, roar, and growl. _Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack like she was expecting him to translate the 'gibberish' Marshmallow was saying. But Jack shrugged, he didn't speak Monsterese.

"What is it boy?" Elsa asked, patting it.

_Growl! Growl! ROAARRRRR!_

Marshmallow turned around and charged up the hill, looking back at them as if he expected them to follow. Elsa started running to Marshmallow but Jack still stood behind, mouth agape and stunned. Not because he was scared of Marshmallow but because a huge wave of snow, ice, rocks and trees was heading towards them. _Avalanche. _Jack thought.

"AVALANCHE!" Jack came to his senses and started screaming for Elsa and Marshmallow. Both of them turned towards the rumbling noise as the mass of snow started to pick up speed… coming closer and faster by the _nano-second._

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Terra tapped the door as hard as she could, considering the fact that she was exhausted and tired. Her hair was completely tangled and matted again, her dress was torn more than ever and fit for a beggar with all the dirt and grime.

"Enter." Pitch's voice boomed.

When Terra entered, she noticed Pitch was smiling. _He's happy. _Terra realised. That was really rare to see Pitch happy. Even if it wasn't a good happy, more of a sinister and evil happiness, it was rare.

"I have made an _excellent _plan to destroy the guardians!" Pitch laughed, throwing his head back and laughing.

Terra remained silent, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"And," Pitch continued, "It is a _genius _plan! They will _never _see it coming! So, Terror…" Terra snapped back to attention, "How many nightmares are there _now, _under _your _care?"

"Um… six thousand four hundred and eighty four…" Terra squeaked. What if Pitch thought there were too little? What if he punished her for that? What if he needed more nightmares? But to her surprise, Pitch just laughed (like a mad scientist) and continued for quite a while.

"PERFECT!" He roared, still laughing crazily and freaking Terra out a lot, "THAT'S ALL I NEED! THE GUARDIANS WILL PAY!"

Terra bit her lip. What was going on? Why was Pitch so happy/ crazy/ creepy?

"Terror – being my _child,_" Pitch said 'child' with so much venom that Terra wanted to cry right there, "And being born from the shadows, I was wondering if you had any _abilities _of any sort."

Confusion clouded over the girl's face. It was the first time she ever thought that she could have powers. Maybe like Pitch's? Bu, sadly, as the child thought on more, she realised she didn't. She never summoned anything, she didn't have telekinesis of any sort, and she could only do what average humans her age could, except for the fact that she was stronger in the means of endurance – being able to complete many back-breaking tasks in limited time.

Terra shook her head.

Pitch stopped laughing and glared at Terra, "Honestly, I didn't think so either. But how nice it would have been if you did…" Pitch thought for a while, "Never mind! It doesn't matter! Terra! I need you to make sure the nightmares are all strong and healthy by _next week_, and I have a special task for you…"

Pitch leered for a while at the child before continuing, "Go and clean _yourself _up." Pitch said, watching the girl look even more confused.

Indeed, Terra was confused. What on Earth was going on? Pitch was happy, laughing like a crazed maniac, he didn't blame her for the lack of nightmares or the lack of her abilities – and _now _he was asking her to go and get clean… Really, what was going on?

Pitch suddenly narrowed his eyes, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Terra turned and left.

The water was ice-cold, it being pulled out of the well and all, but Terra was grateful for it. She never felt so fresh. Her skin was for once, dirt and grime free and they didn't itch anymore. Once she was done cleaning herself, she slipped back into her dress and went back to Pitch's study.

"AVALANCHE!" Elsa swung herself onto Marshmallow and the beast charged down the mountain, rushing away from the angry wave. Jack lifted himself into the air and flew onto Marshmallow, landing next to Elsa. The beast (marshmallow) skidded on some ice and threw Elsa and Jack off its back, causing them to crash onto the ground and Jack's staff to roll away and fall into a crevasse ahead. It fell down into the darkness with Jack yelling frantically.

"Jack! GET ON!" Elsa had re-mounted Marshmallow and was holding out her hand for him to climb on. Jack felt torn. He wanted to save his staff before it got buried by the avalanche but if he tried, the avalanche would bury him.

Marshmallow picked Jack up by the scruff of his hoodie, put him on his back and charged down the hill. Elsa suddenly saw someone far to her right, staring in horror at the avalanche, frozen (not literally) to the ground and in shock, her mouth hanging open…

"ANNA!" Elsa cried.

Anna was too far and it was impossible to reach her in time…

IT IS TIME FOR THE OPTIONS:

Anna gets buried by the avalanche and Jack and Elsa race against time to dig her out

Anna moves out of the way in time and falls down a slope, injuring herself.

Kristoff arrives in time to save her and we can have KRANNA (Kristoff x Anna)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: PITCH'S CHILD CHARACTER CONTEST**

**Hey 'yall! (Wait ._. I seriously need a new hello phrase). I have a contest for you! All viewers can join in!**

**THE PRIZE: Being a character in my story**

**So... All I need is for your name (made-up or real [idc]), age (or age range if you are paranoid), hobbies and an ability of an element you like (wind/water/fire..etc)**

**The one who can construct the most interesting character gets his/her character to be in my story _PLUS one of their polls for their options will be worth TWO polls for the next 3 chapters!_**

**So... REVIEW OR PM ME! THANK YOU!**

**Kylie out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: The Rescue**

**THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME CHARACTERS. Haha. Just joking! So far I only have **_**one **_**submission! But never mind! I'm extending the entry date to 27/3 or else (name blanked out to be kept a surprise) will win! SO! THE POLLING OPTIONS… Guess which poll won?**

**A **_**and **_**C won again! Wow! SO WE MIX AGAIN!**

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as the avalanche rained onto her younger sister, encasing her in the snow, rocks and ice chunks. Soon, the only thing they saw was a large mound of snow, rocks and ice. Anna was buried somewhere beneath. Elsa leapt off Marshmallow and rushed to the snow pile and started digging at it frantically. Jack and Marshmallow joined her. But the avalanche had been _huge _and it was impossible to dig it. Whenever they shovelled out some snow, more slid down in replacement, much to Elsa's frustration and Jack's worry. Suddenly, they heard a noise.

A sleigh was being pulled by a familiar reindeer, the sleigh was full of blocks of ice and the driver was very familiar. Kristoff.

"Hi, Elsa!" He frowned when he saw her digging the pile, "what you looking for?"

"Anna! She's buried underneath all this!" Elsa cried.

Kristoff immediately paled. "Anna? As in y- y – your sister?" Kristoff stuttered. Elsa nodded and Kristoff leapt at the snow pile, urging Sven to help dig out the missing princess. They worked hard, trying to move fast as Anna could have been suffocated or frozen to death. The possibilities were all awful and unwanted. Suddenly, Kristoff had an idea.

"Elsa, maybe you can magic all the snow away!" He said.

Elsa paled, "I- I- I can't! What if I freeze everyone and everything again?" Elsa was crestfallen, worried and anxious.

"You can do it! I know you can!" Jack said. And a song rang through Elsa's mind. A song Anna had sung a year before when she was trying to convince Elsa that she could control her powers.

_Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore! Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand-in-hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! Cause for the first time in forever! I will be right here…_

_**Anna, please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates… I know – you mean well but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!**_

_Actually we're not!_

_**What do you mean you're not?**_

_I got a feeling you don't know!_

_**WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?!**_

_Arendelle's in deep – deep – deep –deep – snow.._

_**What? *gasp***_

_You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere._

_**EVERYWHERE?**_

_It's okay! You can unfreeze it!_

_**No I can't! I don't know how!**_

_Sure you can! I KNOW you can…_

_Cause for the first time in forever! You don't have to be afraid! We can work this out together! And reverse the storm you've made! Don't panic! We will change this winter weather and make the sun shine bright! And everything will be –_

_**I CAN'T!**_

Elsa remembered after that, she had shot Anna in the heart. She didn't want to hurt anyone else! She didn't want to use her powers. But if she did… Anna could be saved! But… But… But… What if… Her spell went wrong?

"Elsa… go on! You can do it!" Jack said.

"No… WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT? YOU CONTROL ICE TOO!" Elsa roared in frustration and anger. Kristoff looked up in surprise and asked Elsa who she was talking to but Elsa ignored him and spun to face Jack.

"I can't… my staff fell into a crevasse…"

"SO?!"

"I can't use my magic without my staff…"

"You are useless."

"In your opinion."

Kristoff was dumbfounded on why Elsa was talking to thin air but he was too frantic to bother. Anna was still buried and he needed to save her.

"Stand back." Elsa commanded and raised her palms in the direction of the snow drift.

Kristoff obeyed and the next moment, all the snow started to rise upwards, a little by little until it formed a large mass of swirling snow above. Anna was there, lips blue with cold, skin greyish from frostbite. Elsa glanced at her sister in horror and tried to keep her emotions at bay, knowing that her emotions triggered the strength of her power. The cloud started to compress. It grew smaller and smaller until it was as large as a bed. The next moment, the snow exploded into nothing. Elsa panted, bending over, exhausted from all her magic use.

"ANNA!" Kristoff ran over to the half frozen girl and scooped her up into his arms.

Elsa's blood froze. _Omg… is Anna okay? Will she be okay? _She thought as panic crashed over her. She ran over and started trying to rub some warmth into her sister's ice-cold and stiff fingers.

"I think… I think I know who can save Anna…" Jack mused, studying the frozen girl's state.

"Who?" Elsa's head snapped up, alert and waiting.

"There is this girl who has the power to heal people… Rapunzel or something…"

ALL THE WAY AT CORONA

Rapunzel brushed her now terribly short and brown hair. Eugene – Flynn – had cut it to save her, almost killing himself in the process. She still shuddered at the memory of that day when Mother Gothel stabbed Eugene and tried to kidnap Rapunzel again…

"Too bad I can't heal anymore…" Rapunzel sighed as she gazed at Flynn who was half asleep on a couch.

"Mhmm? I don't care if you have abilities or not… I love you all the same." Flynn gave one of his extremely flirtatious smiles.

Rapunzel laughed and swatted at him. Suddenly the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Rapunzel said.

"Punzie?" A voice, very much like Rapunzel's just maybe more masculine.

"Oh, hi Hiccup!" Rapunzel chirped, happy to hear from her little brother.

**[SHORT A/N THINK ABOUT IT! THEY BOTH HAVE BROWN HAIR AND GREEN EYES]**

"Punzie! I need help! Berk is being attacked by opposing Vikings!" Suddenly there was a scream and the line went dead. Rapunzel dropped the phone as her fingers lost the feeling in them.

Her brother, Hiccup had went to Berk to seek out a life where he had saved and tamed dragons and even met a rather _special _one named Toothless… And now… He was in danger!

OPTIONS:

A: Rapunzel seeks out Merida's **(From Brave) **help to go to Berk without Flynn.

B: Rapunzel goes alone with Flynn only.

C: Rapunzel doesn't tell Flynn and goes on her own.

**WELL! THAT'S IT! I'm terribly pissed now because it rained and I had training today so we had to wipe up the whole court with newspapers! WHAT ON EARTH! But nevermind! Au Revoir!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I KNOW I HADN'T UPDATED FOR A WEEK AND I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON TO DO THAT BUT… *sobs like a baby* I AM SO BUSYYYYY! Well! Enjoy!**

"Is there something wrong, Punzie?" Flynn asked examining Rapunzel's pale face, trembling lips and white-knuckled grip on the phone which was visibly shaking from shock. Rapunzel nodded stiffly, lips still trembling as she forced on a smile and told Flynn that everything was fine just fine which Flynn wanted to question but decided against it since Rapunzel looked shaken and seemed to want to be left alone. He made a mental note to ask her later and left the room.

The moment Flynn left, Rapunzel release a shaky breath. She wasn't in the mood to tell anyone her problem. She collapsed onto the couch and planned her next move. After a while of pondering, she managed to drag herself to the phone and bent down to pick up the phonebook to look for a particular person.

_Megara, Princess_

_Mulan, Commander_

_Merida, Princess._

Rapunzel found her cousin's number and dialled Merida's number and waited as the phone rang on the other side as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Hello?" Merida's Scottish voice sounded.

"M-M-Merida… It's Pun-Zie…" Rapunzel said, her voice trembling.

"WASSUP, Punzie! You sound like hell! What happened?"

"Merida, do you think you can come to Corona soon?"

"Sure – why?" Merida sounded confused.

"Please… just … just come."

"Okay. Are you okay? You seem upset."

"Please hurry…"

"Okay." Merida put down her phone and grabbed her haversack and stuffed her clothes and food into the bag and a few other necessities, slung her quiver over her shoulder, picked up her bow and jumped onto her horse, urging it into a gallop towards Corona. Corona wasn't too far, it probably would take about less than a day to reach it on foot, faster on horse. Merida did calculations quickly and wondered why Rapunzel seemed shaken as she urged her horse to quicken.

Terra was feeling like she was in _heaven. _For once, she had something clean to wear, could take showers and her labouring wasn't that hard. **(NO! NOT **_**THAT **_**KIND OF LABOUR YOU IDIOT! *slaps cousin to shut up*) **Pitch was treating her better and the _donkeys _had more respect for her. Pitch had tried to make Terra look more presentable but some scars and scrapes refused to be hidden so he left them, telling her to use the 'I had a **(rather dumb) **fall' trick.

Terra was pretty happy. The nightmare king was finally pleased. He had thought up of a plan. It _was _a good plan and all!

She waited impatiently as the nightmare in front of her gave birth to its fowl. It had been 10 minutes and Terra was wondering if the nightmare was actually carrying a new nightmare or just extremely fat. Soon, a new, small nightmare formed and got up. Terra sighed in relief and gave the mother nightmare some water to drink and carried the baby nightmare to the shed for new-born nightmares.

The new-born nightmare didn't bite her or kick her as usual nightmares did. Instead, it licked her and whinnied softly. Terra felt surprised and cuddled the baby nightmare. She realised, instead of the usual charcoal black skin a nightmare had, it was greyish or even silver. Terra was surprised and realised something that made her heart rate quicken.

_If Pitch finds out that there is a 'good' nightmare here, he will destroy it! _She thought, tightening her grip on the baby nightmare protectively. She was growing fond of the nice nightmare which was really much better than the normal donkeys.

"Hey, what should you be called?" She asked the little nightmare as she carried it to the new-born shed. The nightmare whinnied and nuzzled against her neck. Terra laughed. And then stiffened. She hadn't laughed since she was born and it felt alien, weird and wrong…

The nightmare pressed her again, tickling her with its mane against her neck.

"Okay! Okay! How about… I name you… um…" Terra paused, unsure. She had never given anything a name before. "Um… Silver? Nope. Light? Nope. Err… Gaily?" the nightmare whinnied again when it heard 'Gaily' and swished its tail. Terra stopped in front of the shed, hesitating. She _couldn't _put it there. Pitch would find it and destroy the once-in-a-million-years chance of a friend for her.

So, instead of bringing it to the shed, she hurried up the stairs of Pitch's castle and brought it into her room, placing it onto her mattress, stroking it and smiling for _the first time in forever._

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Terror, have you…" Pitch's eyes narrowed at the little silver nightmare, "What is _that_?"

Terra stared at Pitch in terror, her lips trembling.

"That's a disgrace to my nightmares!" Pitch roared and shot a blast of black sand at the nightmare. A patch of black appeared on its side and the nightmare fell over, whinnying in pain and bucking as the black patch continued to grow. Terra shot it a worried glance and then something snapped in her as rage coursed through her body. She glared at Pitch who laughed cruelly and left, slamming the door.

Terra felt her whole body shaking with anger and every single cell was screaming at the unfairness of the situation.

**Thou 'shalt all die (I CREATED THIS SONG SO ENJOY XD)**

I wanna cry. I hate my life.

I wanna die. I want a knife.

_It's hard to see what hopes and dreams can be._

_But then I tell you._

_Like a raging storm._

_My hope just crumbles like a sandcastle._

_I was born… to… (echo)_

Terra felt her skin prick up and electricity seemed to engulf her whole tiny figure.

_FIGHT FOR ALL._

_THOU SHALT ALL DIE UNDER MY KNIFE! _

_I WILL FIGHT!_

_I SWEAR FOR MY LIFE!_

_STORMIER THAN THE NIGHT MORE POWERFUL I WILL FIGHT!_

_WATCH THE TEARS ALL FALL UNDER MY REIGN!_

_LET THE BEAST GO! CAUSE THERE IS NO TURNING BACK!_

She screamed, her body shaking, hands out and fingers wide open. Something roared like thunder and a loud _crack _was heard before a powerful shockwave rippled the ground. The walls cracked, chunks of the ceiling fell and the door was blown into splinters. She could hear all hell go loose as a loud crashing sound outside which was obviously the staircase collapsing. More smashing noises – probably the ugly chandelier falling and crashing into bits. Terra had never felt so much strength and power. She had made this mess and it felt awesome to have let all the fury out in one powerful blast. Pitch was gonna be angry but she didn't care.

"TERRA! WHAT ON THE MOON HAPPENED?!" Pitch's angry voice roared.

Terra froze, all the strength and energy seemed to drain away from her and her hands dropped to her sides, her eyes widened in fright as she realized the severity of the situation. Pitch was always stronger. She didn't stand a chance against him…

Pitch appeared in front, scowling at her in extreme rage but not for the reason she expected.

"You lied. You _do _have abilities and you said you didn't!" Pitch roared. Terra shook her head and backed away a step. How was she supposed to explain that they just came when she was angry? He wouldn't believe her.

"Do it again." Pitch snarled.

Terra gulped. Could she do it again…? No… They only came and went. But she had to try or she would only anger Pitch more.

She raised a palm shakily at a small chunk of stone lying nearby. It was no bigger than her fist. She concentrated hard, willing it to move, to even just tremble a little. It remained still. She felt frustrated and screamed at the stone in anger. "GAHHH!" The stone cracked and spilt into many little pieces, the floor and walls around it cracked even more and another crash sounded somewhere else. Pitch smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just you see what we can make together. We will destroy the guardians…" Pitch smirked.

**PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME THESE SO I WILL ANSWER AT ONE GO:**

_**Question: Did you know Pitch had a daughter?**_

_**Number of times I was asked: 7**_

_**Answer: **_**Yes. I know his daughter is Mother Nature – but this fan-fiction is based on the movie only so… yeah. No offence to those who asked! Thank you for pointing out that point.**

_**Question: Is it a typo when Pitch calls Terra, Terror?**_

_**Number of times asked: 3**_

_**Answer: **_**No. Terra's real name is Terror but the name 'Terror' is weird so she modified it into Terra.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, VIEWING, REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING! LOVE YA ALL! HAVE A NICE DAY (U.S.A)/ NIGHT (ASIA).**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHARACTER CONTEST RESULTS**

The moment you all have been waiting for… the winner of the contest! Or rather, the _winners. _

I couldn't decide between these 3 awesome characters so I chose ALL 3 of them!

WELL…. HERE THEY ARE! THE GLORIOUS WINNERS OF PITCH'S CHILD CHARCTER CONTEST!

KitKat1225 for the marvellous idea of 'Ash'.

Randomwords247 for the good idea of having a detailed prankster :D

Lgkoval because the name and the eye thingy were VERY innovative

**Yes, I know my last chapter didn't have any options. I'm so sorry! I FORGOT TO INCLUDE THE OPTIONS!**

**HERE THEY ARE:**

OPTION A: Terra gets mad and storms the place.

OPTION B: She gets smooth-talked and stays on with Pitch (will cause troubles for guardians in future.)

OPTION C: Not applicable


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I know most of my chapters are nothing but a handful of trash. I'm seriously wondering if I should dump this story because I'm getting nowhere with it...**

**Well anyways, LET'S ALL ENJOY LE NEW CHAPPIE~**

"Well, you see? If you could destroy this much. Plus me and my nightmares, guess what we could make." Pitch grinned, his eyes blazing dangerously, "Destruction."

Terra glanced around nervously, eyeing all the mess, cracked and fallen chunks lay everwhere. Smashed furniture and torn carpets. Twisted paintings. Everything was wrecked and it was amazing that the castle was still standing. Oh, it was also amazing that Pitch wasn't mad at her or anything. Something flashed in her mind.

Gaily.

Instantly, she forgot Pitch was even there and just let out her frustration in a shockwave the rippled the ground, threw up the rubble and caused a few more things to fall. Underneath a large slab, was the little silver nightmare. It was barely breathing. It wasn't moving.

Pitch placed his hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly, "Live with it, kid, it's dead." And he went off into one of his crazed evil cackles while Terra stared at the little nightmare in horror.

Merida whirled through the streets of Corona. There were a lot of yells like 'HEY!' and 'WATCH IT' as Merida tried to steer her horse towards the castle gates as quickly as possible.

"Halt! Who goes there!" A guard yelled as Merida reached the gates.

"Princess Merida Dunbrough (idk how to spell it) of Scotland." Merida said in her regal voice, "Princess Rapunzel is expecting me!"

(FOR THE LAST TIME: NOT THAT KIND OF EXPECTATION! *screams at cousin*.)

The guards waved her in as they hauled open the gates. Merida rushed in and vaulted off her horse, hastily handing (tossing) its bridle to a stablemaster and skipped into the castle quickly. She wondered what had made Rapunzel so frantic.

"Merida? What are you doing here?" Flynn suddenly appeared next to her, startling her.

"Rapunzel called and asked me to come." Merida said.

"Oh? Why?" Flynn arched an eyebrow, confused.

Merida was taken aback. Surely Rapunzel would have told Flynn if there was a problem! He waa her husband! It didn't make sense. So, her mind did some quick thinking and acted on impulse.

"Um - Girl Stuff?" Merida said uncertainly and winced at the lie. The last thing she wanted was being 'lady-like' or girl-like and here she was lying about it.

Flynn shrugged and walked away.

Merida knew the castle by heart and ran up the stairs until she reached Rapunzel's door. It had many many many golden and beautiful suns painted on it. A small handcrafted sun mobile hung in front of the door. Merida just swung open the door instead of knocking (a habit) and entered.

"EEEK! FLYNN!" Merida heard Rapunzel shriek and a figure dived behind a cupboard.

"It's okay! It's me, Merida." Merida said.

"Oh, I'm almost done getting changed." Rapunzel said. Merida looked around the large room. The walls were covered in paintings, beautiful crafts decorated the place. Easels and pots of paint littered the area. Rapunzel's bedframe was an array of sunset colours. On her bed lay a hastily packed rucksack with clothes, some food and a bottle of water poking out from the top. Strapped to the bag was a small knife. Merida frowned, confused.

"Dude, are you running away or something?" Merida joked as Rapunzel came up to her wearing a pink purple satin dress.

"No... Merida, Hiccup's in trouble." Rapunzel said as Merida's eyes widened, "He called and said some people attacked Berk and then there was a scream and the line

went dead."

"Tell your parents. Send an army to fight." Merida pointed out lamely.

"No... I can't... Berk has a secret that I swore never to tell anyone." She looked at Merida in the eye, "Even you..."

Merida scowled. She hated being left out of any secret.

"But why?" Merida asked, grumpily and she could almost here her mother's voice in her head scolding her that 'A lady doesn't whine.'

"Because... #ITZLIDDAT." Rapunzel chirped, trying to loosed the mood but Merida just glared grumpily at her, "Merida... I need someone to go with me to Berk..." Rapunzel continued.

"Ask Flynn." Merida growled.

"I can't... He will tell my parents for my own safety."

Merida considered for a while, weighing the results of this and that. Soon, she agreed half-heartedly. "Sure, when do we leave?"

"Now. I told my parents I was going to your palace to stay for a few days. So yeah." Rapunzel smiled. Merida did too at the thought of Rapunzel lying. The bright and cheerful girl was the LAST person to lie. But then there was the saying 'Never Judge a Book By Its Cover.'

Gaily was dead and it was real. Terra had spent the past hour hugging it, checking for breath and pulse - which were both absent- and rocking it awake. The baby nightmare hadn't stirred once. Not even take one single shallow breath. Terra had never lost something she had loved. Correction - she had never loved anything. The little nightmare had been her friend. Even for a few minutes...

Pitch watched in amusement and sadism as Terra carefully cradled the now turning cold body of the nightmare and said, "It's the guardians' fault," He said smoothly, "The Guardian of Hope. He didn't give the nightmare any 'hope' to live."

Terra's face clouded in confusion. It didn't make sense to her. Didn't the Guardians implant the FEELING, not the consequences? But Pitch was terribly smart and knew the guardians better than her so... Could he be correct? But he was the one who shot the nightmare. Who should she believe?

OPTION A: Believe Pitch and hate the guardians

OPTION B: Believe in the guardians and escape.

OPTION C: The nightmare comes to life again

**Sorry for such a lame chapter but I'm in a poor mood. Someone threw a ball HARD on my face. And it has this ugly bruise. Wow. This is why I hated sports that included balls. (FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP BEING SICK! *Screams at cousin***


	9. Chapter 9

**Zzz... The new charcter shall enter here. Congrats again to Randomwords, Lgkoval and KitKat for winning. Yes, of course your votes are worth twice as much for 3 chapters.**

"No." Terra muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Pitch smirked.

"I said no. You killed it. You did it. You..." Terra felt the same energy that she had felt rush through her but this time it bottled up, not rushing out, waiting for its time.

Pitch cackled like a crazed maniac, "Haha, nice one, now let's thrash some guardians."

Terra glared at him, "NO!" And then a language she never heard of in her life suddenly flowed into her.

" Convertere, anima mea, sub me. Terra, ruat in potestate. Luto quaeris perdere." She couldn't feel her body. It felt numb and alien. It didn't feel like her own body. Her brain seemed to have lost its sanity and she was trembling, not in fear but in anger and chanting the words out loud in a voice she had never heard. It was her voice but at the same time it wasn't.

The ground trembled. The Earth crumbled and the dirt and debris were thrown up at Pitch who was smart enough to back away at the display of power. Mad power. Overdrive. Charge. Short circuit.

"Solvite, quem quæritis!" She screamed and all the way in America, people could feel the ground tremble slightly.

A man grabbed Hiccup tightly and covered his mouth, stifling his screams.

"Got the trainer kid." The man said gruffly.

"Good." Another man said, bending over Toothless and binding him up (**A/N. Toothless is a shape shifter here cuz I HATE language barriers between people/animals.)**

A third man tore a strip of tape and fixed it over Hiccup's mouth, sealing it shut before using a longer piece to tape his wrists together.

"Let's see if they can still resist." The second man snarled before kicking Toothless in the side. Toothless winced in pain and whimpered but his sound was muffled by the tape. Hiccup tried to comfort his best friend but he, too, was gagged and couldn't speak.

Hiccup realized that his only hope was Rapunzel. He hoped she would come. But not with Corona's army or Berk's secret may be left out.

The secret - Berk used dragons. Every single kingdom except Berk hated dragons. If they heard Berk had dragons they may start war against Berk or cut off alley ties with them with would be disastrous. Hiccup understood that and hoped that Rapunzel would. The man shoved Hiccup into a sack and out of the corner of his eye, he saw them doing the same to Toothless.

Toothless had fought bravely, he had transformed into a dragon and fought the intruders away and even when he was wounded and unable to turn into a dragon, he grabbed a knife and fought to defend Hiccup. It was all of no use in the end.

"FASTER, MAXIMUS, FASTER!" Merida hollered, yelling for Rapunzel's horse to quicken its pace to catch up with her own, and the white stallion did, kicking up clouds of dust in its wake as they thundered to Berk.

"Merida?" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah?" She called over the wind rushing at her face.

"How big an enemy are we facing? A few men? An army?" Rapunzel gripped Maximus' reigns tighter.

"I don't know! It's just gonna rock!" Merida let out a whoop. As they neared a cliff, they stopped for a break and had their lunch. The horses started fighting over the apples in which Maximus won. Rapunzel and Merida laughed and watched the two horses chase each other around.

Suddenly the ground trembled slightly once.

"Merida? Are there supposed to be earthquakes here?" Rapunzel took a step away from the cliff's edge.

"I don't know," Merida frowned, "Maybe it was just a slight tremble - AHHGHH!" A ripple in the ground sent Merida tumbling off the cliff.

She tumbled down into the darkness of the cave. Her eyes wide. Screaming. She was scared. She didn't want to die. No. Her life was for archery. Not to end like this. As she was falling, she slipped a rope from her sack and managed to lasso it while still falling, onto a protruding shard of rock. Her eyes were wide and panting. She looked at the abyss below that swallowed into darkness. It was terrifying. She had never been afraid of heights...

Rapunzel clutched the edge of the cliff and peered down.

"Merida! Are you okay?! MERIDA!" Rapunzel screamed.

Down in the abyss, Merida was too deep down to hear her. But she could hear the muffled distorted inaudible sounds. So she yelled back. She knew Punzie wouldn't know the words but at least would know she was okay.

"RAPUNZEL! I'M HANGING OFF A ROCK!" What could Punzie do? Climb down and save her? Yeah right. If she went off and fetched help, the shard would have broken by then and Merida had NO intention on hanging there all night. N.o.w.a.y.

IN CORONA...

Jack arrived with Elsa and Anna. Anna who was cradled in her arms, wrapped in a cloak. Elsa was pressing her sister to her, desperate to transfer some body heat.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard called.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa said in her regal voice.

"The queen? THE Queen?" The guards hauled open the gates quickly and Jack with Elsa, in her arms, entered the castle.

"Queen Elsa, dear, how can we be of assistance?" The queen of Corona asked.

"We are here to see Rapunzel to heal Anna." Elsa said, wrapping her arms tighter onto Anna.

"Oh! Unfortunately, she left for Scotland to go to Merida's castle. Elsa sighed, irritated. She had come ALL THE WAY to Corona just to find out they had to travel to Scotland.

Jack and Elsa thanked the Queen of Corona and dismissed her offers to stay for lunch and hurried off.

Just as Elsa was mounting her horse, she heard a whup whup noise and looked up. She gasped. A sleigh pulled by reindeers was heading right for her. It landed gracefully on the grass as she stared in shock, almost forgetting her ice cold sister in her arms. Three VERY odd figures popped out.

The first was a really large man. And Elsa meant REALLY large.

**READ LE AUTHORS'S NOTE, IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Anyways, I know this is short. I bet all of you are asking why I hadn't update for ages. IM SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME. I have my mid-years coming up and the exams are very important because I FLUNKED my half-mid-year exam! I badly need to pull up so I probably won't type a lot. I'M SO SORRREHHH. I'll probably resume normal schedule in two weeks. JUST. TWO. WEEKS.**


	10. Chapter 10 IS IT THE END?

CHAPTER AUTHOR NOTE: The End? Or Not?

**IMPORTANT. MUST READ.**

I haven't updated for so long that I feel bad. I don't know if you are all okay with it because this isn't even a real chapter.

Guys, I don't know if I am gonna miss you all precious readers **because I AM PLANNING ON PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION.**

Yes, be angry and all but I really lost interest in this story plus I'm really busy. But as I always do, I ask for your opinion on the next chapter so...

Should I...

A) **PUT THIS ON ADOPTION**

Or

B) **CONTINUE WRITING IT**

I need your help, really. If my polls for adoption is more, I will write a farewell chapter and pass the story on to any interested parties. If my polls for continue is more, I will continue writing it.

Okay?

Thank you, all and this time,

**THE FATE OF PITCH'S CHILD IS REALLY IN YOUR HANDS.**

"Don't rewrite the chapter,

Just continue on,

Don't destroy the laughter,

Time cannot be turned back."

-The Timeline, Hourglass.

Here are the following requirements to adopt my story:

1. You must have written at least **one** fan fiction before and had **at least 12 Followers** for it. (Hard? Not necessarily)

2. You must have **good spelling and grammar** or at least a **spell and grammar check** on your computer/laptop/other electronic devices.

3. Promise if you are **ever** going to stop writing this story, you would **put it up for adoption or pass the story back to me.**

4. You must promise never to write using coarse language, this story is strictly low-T rated. If you do want to, **increase the rating to M**. And yes, I am paranoid. And if you **DO** use such language, **do NOT** pass it back to me as I'll just get into trouble. :(

5. Adultery is **not really appreciated** though Yaoi and Fluff is okay. Even MaleXMale or likewise is okay. Just not TOO much.

6. Yes, long list but I'm like that.

Once again, thank you all and I strongly hope you would be able to read my writing again. But then, the choice is yours.

**Kyliegurl out... Is it forever? **

**_Voting for the fate of Pitch's Child would end on 15 May. Please review the poll you want. A) or B) and why you wish the story would continue. The character contest winners receive their ability of 2 votes still. Thank you all for your support._**


End file.
